


accidents happen

by miowoda



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, Self-Indulgent, im not writing angst for once? wow, noticed how there's been a lot of saimota lately...., set during v3 but idk when
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowoda/pseuds/miowoda
Summary: Kaito darted his head over to the source of the yelp, only to see Shuuichi sitting on the grass, hands wrapped around his left ankle, face twisted in a grimace. Out of all the possibilities running through Kaito’s head, ‘Shuuichi is injured,’ was the most obvious.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> whats good i wrote this self-indulgent shit because i hate myself and my right ankle is currently swollen and probably sprained and if it is that'll be my 8th ankle sprain ever!!  
> ANYWAY  
> i suck at non-angst fics so if it sucks sorry i tried

“Ow-!”   
Kaito darted his head over to the source of the yelp, only to see Shuuichi sitting on the grass, hands wrapped around his left ankle, face twisted in a grimace. Out of all the possibilities running through Kaito’s head, ‘Shuuichi is injured,’ was the most obvious.    
“Oh, fuck,” Kaito muttered, sprinting over and kneeling down next to him, eyebrows furrowing in concern. “What happened?”    
“Uh. I don’t know. I was just walking, and I think I might’ve twisted my ankle somehow…” Shuuichi grit his teeth, trying to move his foot, only to make a pitiful squeaking sound.

“Shit…” Kaito puffed, “D’ya think Toujou would be awake at this time?”    
“Probably not…”    
“Isn’t there a nurses office somewhere? You can barely put any fuckin’ weight on that,”   
“Um… alright,”   
  
Kaito stood up, stretching his legs or a second, before reaching his arm down and offering a hand for Shuuichi.  
It took a good few seconds for him to stand, which is understandable considered that it’s hard to stand up with only one foot usable.  
“Okay, easy now. Rest your arm on my shoulder.” Kaito offered, which Shuuichi did almost immediately, almost falling over.  
“This is more difficult than I first anticipated…” Shuuichi mumbled, already sick of the repetitive motions of him moving forward, hissing from pain and then moving his good foot.  
“Oh, I have a great idea…” Kaito smirked, Shuuichi already knowing he’s going to pull some ridiculous shit.  
A few swift movements later, Kaito had picked up Shuuichi in a bridal style.

Yeah, Shuuichi was right in thinking that Kaito was going to do something like this.

“M-Momota-kun?!” Shuuichi yelped, face reddening.  
“What? It’s easier, right?” Kaito huffed, “Plus, you’re light as fuck, so it’s not really all that hard!”   
“I-I guess, but still… what if someone sees?!”   
Kaito chuckled, “You worry too much,”   
Shuuichi would normally make some remark about how its not worrying and moreso anxiety, but instead he just huffed, crossing his arms.

 

Shuuichi was placed down in a sitting position on a bed, ankle sore from just hanging in the air. “Okay, let’s see how bad that is…” Kaito mumbled, pulling off Shuuichi’s shoe, the quick movement making Shuuichi’s breath hitch. “Shit, sorry,”   
“It’s fine, don’t worry…”   
Shuuichi pulled down his own sock, eyes widening at the sight. His ankle was swollen and bruised.   
“That’s not good,” Kaito bit his lip. “There’s gotta be like… a brace or somethin’,”   
Kaito stood up, and looked around.

  
After a good 5 minutes, he was able to find something akin to a brace, though it looked moreso like a compression bandage, but it was better than nothing.   
“Alright… this’ll work,”   
Crouching back down again, he moved the bandage onto Shuuichi’s foot, placing an ice pack next to it.  
“A-Ah… Thank you, Momota-kun…” Shuuichi muttered sheepishly, feeling somewhat embarrassed for needing help.  
“Nah, it's fine. Don't mention it,”   
Kaito did the all too familiar grin, yet again picking Shuuichi up in the bridal position.    
“Momota-kun! W-Why’re you?!-”   
“I doubt you’d be able to walk to your room, soooo!” Kaito’s grin perked up for a second, “Or, maybe I just like carrying you,”   
“M-Momota-kun…!”   
  
It’s 11:30pm and Kaito is seen running down a hallway with a screaming Shuuichi in his arms, and a giggling Tsumugi is peering out of her door, knowing full well what she’s going to talk about at breakfast tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i didnt intend for there to be a second part but i got very bored so,,  
> this might be more than 2 chapters?? idk i have a big craving for saimota and i do really love the ship, sooo!

“Hey, guys, guess what I saw last night,” Tsumugi giggled, smoothing the back of her skirt before sitting down at the table.   
The only ones at the cafeteria at the time were Angie, Maki, Kokichi, Kiibo and of course, Tsumugi.    
“Oh, oh, oh?” Angie sang, eyes perking up despite the obvious exhaustion with everyone there, “Kami-sama wants to know, and so does Angie!”

“Okay, okay,” The blue-haired girl grinned, “It was around… hmm… 11pm? I think later, but I wasn't really focused on the time…” she muttered, finger moving to her lip.    
“Get on with it. I’m losing interest,”   
“Oh, yeah… I saw Momota-kun running down the hallways in the dorms, which doesn’t sound so bad when you first think of it, but…” Tsumugi’s face broke out into a wider grin, glasses fogging up, “He was holding a screaming Saihara-kun! A-And not only that, in the bridal position, too!”

“Oh, my god-” Kokichi laughed, “Was he, like, genuinely screaming?”   
“Mhm!” Tsumugi nodded. The four which hadn’t reacted verbally had their own facial reactions, most were positive surprise, whereas Maki kept her usual stoic face.

Little did those inside know, Shuuichi was standing right outside the door, awkwardly leaning onto his right leg more than he should. Covering his face with his hands, he walked away, despite being unable to walk correctly due to his ankle. Funnily enough, shortly after he left to the courtyard, Kaito entered the cafeteria, unknowing of what the conversation was about in there.

  
“Oh, good morning, Momota-chan!” Kokichi smirked, Tsumugi grinning her well-known weeaboo smile. “Morning,” Kaito looked around, noting how everyone was acting different. “Oi, why’s everyone actin’ weird and shit? Did somethin’ happen?” 

Maki sighed, placing her hand to her forehead in quick movements. “Shirogane saw you carrying Saihara, and now she’s laughing about it. Probably misinterpreted it in some weird ass way,”    
Kaito was momentarily stunned, before grinning, “Oh, that! It ain’t anything bad! Shuuichi just fucked up his ankle and couldn’t walk,”   
“Mmm, you looked awfully happy though,”    
“Fuck off, it wasn’t anything more than that,” Kaito snarled, sitting down, puffing his chest out most likely in an attempt to look more confident.

I mean, Kaito did have some thoughts he definitely should not have for another boy, but, it was just a phase, right!?   
“Let’s drop this. I’m more interested in where the hell the others are,” Maki stated bluntly, Tsumugi frowning.

After an almost dreadful breakfast of Kaito continuously yelling about “ _ no, it was just me helping him, fuck off, _ ” and Tsumugi spreading what she saw like fungus, Kaito decided that he’d better go and find Shuuichi because, at this point, what does he really have to lose?   
It isn’t a surprise when he finds him sitting outside, staring up at the… cage? dome? Uh, the thing keeping them trapped in the school.    
“Morning, Shuuichi,” Kaito yawned, sitting down next to him.    
“Good morning, Momota-kun.”

“Shirogane saw,”   
“I know.”   
Only the occasional movement of clothing and quiet breaths filled the silence for an awkward amount of time, and surprisingly, it was Shuuichi who decided to break the silence.   
“I told you someone would see,” his fingers instinctively move to the brim of his hat, before remembering that he isn't wearing it, and tensely moving his hands back down to his knees.   
“It was late, Shuuichi! I didn’t think anyone would be awake! Gimme a break, here!” Kaito yelled, defending himself and putting his hand to his chest in a way that looked like he was clutching his heart.   
“I-I guess, but, still! Some people don’t get to sleep until like… 1am!” Shuuichi stammered out, hands tensing up.   
“Wait, why are you so worked up about this, anyway? I’m chill with it,”    
“I don’t know. It’s just… embarrassing,” Shuuichi sighed, standing up. “I’m going to get something to eat. I didn’t… really, go to breakfast.”   
“Yeah, I noticed,” Kaito crossed his arms. “I’m glad you’re not skipping meals though, or some shit like that,”   
Shuuichi stood up, surprisingly smoothly considered, y’know, the ankle business and all that shebang. 

“I’ll come with you, then!” Kaito grinned, “I’m kinda bored anyway, and got some time to kill,”   
“Um, alright…” Shuuichi looked to the ground, timing his steps just right. It was smooth for around 20 seconds, but for some godforsaken reason, he tripped. It’s to be expected, it was less than 12 hours ago when he injured his ankle, and he couldn’t have just magically gotten better in that time.    
But instead of landing on cold, hard, ground, he landed on something soft and warm.

It took him a few seconds to register what happened, mainly due to his ankle aching due to the fall, and when he realized what happened, his face went hot and he backed away with a loud squeal.

Kaito had ran over when he noticed Shuuichi tripped over his own feet, and had moved in such a way Shuuichi had fallen onto his chest, and Kaito had grabbed his arms, so it was an awkward, embarrassing position where Shuuichi had his face dug into his chest and arms in a bent shape.

“Oh- my god, I’m sorry-” Shuuichi stuttered, face going from pink to red, backing away further. 

Kaito grinned, still partially dazed, “Nah, nah, it’s fine,”    
“It-it isn’t, oh my god-” Shuuichi turned his back on Kaito, sprinting off to his dorm room, left leg limping.

Kaito just watched him, more confused as to why his face was warming up then to why Shuuichi ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, if anyone wants to request anything, please tell me :D just comment i wanna write saimota shit  
> oh  
>  please make it relate to this fic too i dont exactly want to create an entire new work hnghgh


End file.
